


A Tiny Problem

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Ancient Technology, Digital Art, Gen, Miniaturization, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: An accident with an Ancient device leads to some of the Atlantis crew being downsized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts).



> Created for the 2011 SGA Reversebang - without the summary initially, but that was how Lou (Gottalovev) interpreted the picture in the resulting story, [A Tiny Problem](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/32519.html).  
> Very belatedly archiving this, as I'd overlooked it.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/61481/61481_original.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
